Le deuxième enfant
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Il était né sans avoir conscience de lui-même. Sans savoir qu'il était, qu'il le veuille ou non, sa création. Sans jamais comprendre que, malgré tout, il était un enfant. Son deuxième enfant.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Il y avait un moment que je nourrissais le projet d'écrire sur _Code Lyoko_, qui est une série que je suis depuis l'école primaire, et que j'apprécie toujours autant malgré les années qui passent. Hélas, je n'avais jamais d'idée ni de sujet précis sur lesquels je pouvais me reposer pour commencer une véritable fanfiction. Alors, pour tâter le terrain, j'ai jugé plus utile de commencer par un OS, un petit, qui même là a été difficile à écrire. Vous allez comprendre en lisant. _

_Je pense aussi que, si je ne savais comment reprendre cet univers, c'est qu'il se suffisait à lui-même, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une réinterprétation comme on peut le faire pour _Harry Potter _et d'autres univers. Après, ce n'est que mon humble avis._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et j'espère vivement savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

**Le deuxième enfant**

Il était né alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore conscience de lui-même. Sans avoir vision du paysage, des visages et surtout de l'existence même. Sa mémoire était vierge et il semblait n'être qu'un embryon sans défense, un petit quelque chose qui offrait encore beaucoup à être expérimenté.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était, pourquoi il existait, qui était l'auteur de ses jours. Il se contentait d'être là, obéissant à des projets dont il ne connaissait rien, évoluant petit à petit, s'élaborant lui-même, ou peut-être étant élaboré. Sa mémoire petit à petit se mettait à fonctionner, il accumulait les connaissances, les chiffres, uniquement les chiffres, par dizaine de milliers, de quoi faire exploser la tête d'un humain normal.

Mais il était autre chose qu'un humain normal. Il continuait encore et toujours à accumuler, se nourrissant des calculs et des équations comme si c'était là sa nourriture, et effectuant aveuglément les ordres de son géniteur. Il ne percevait pas la présence de ce dernier, bien qu'il fît tout ce qu'il lui ordonnait, recevant ses informations, les analysant sans poser de question. Parfois, il lui arrivait de les rejeter, et alors l'autre recommençait à entrer des chiffres, et de ces chiffres il se nourrissait. Jusqu'à ce que le savant trouve satisfaction et lui offre un autre type de nourriture.

Au fur et à mesure de ses progressions, il prenait petit à petit conscience, comme un enfant nouveau-né, s'ouvrant tout naturellement au monde alentour. D'abord, tout était flou, il n'y avait que des chiffres, encore et encore, qui se présentaient à lui, et qu'il analysait froidement. Jamais aucun n'avait échappé à sa vigilance. Il était infaillible, faisait un travail de génie, et pourtant, n'était pas plus intelligent qu'un bébé qui s'ouvre peu à peu à la vie.

Même encore aujourd'hui, le monde pour lui se résume à des chiffres et des calculs. La beauté, il ne la connaît pas, il n'a aucune idée de ce que ce peut être. Les livres, l'art, tout cela, il ne comprend pas. Il avait été conçu pour gérer un tout autre monde que celui-là, plus insipide, plus vide, et pourtant si vaste et bien mystérieux pour quiconque n'en connaissait pas ses moindres recoins. Et il continuait de suivre la mission qui s'était imposée à lui, d'elle-même, sans que son créateur n'en eût entré les coordonnées. Cette mission, comme une divinité, lui était apparue, et lui avait montré le chemin à suivre, qui se résumait encore à des calculs révélateurs, qu'il interprétait à sa façon. C'était donc de son plein gré qu'il avait désobéi à son géniteur, en suivant sa propre ligne de conduite et l'objectif qui définissait son existence : protéger ce monde dont il avait la charge, et accéder à la conscience, ce trésor incompréhensible qui exerçait sur lui une fascination nouvelle. La mission lui avait dit qu'au bout du chemin, il trouverait son véritable but. Sa route était parcourue d'embûches pour y parvenir, et il le savait.

A chaque fois, une nouvelle énergie lui permettait d'accroître son intelligence, de se rapprocher de cette conscience qu'il désirait, et il continuait toujours d'étudier les calculs que son créateur entrait, lui restant fidèle sans rien laisser paraître, sachant que le moment venu, il parviendrait à se rendre indépendant de lui. Comme un enfant qui grandit et qui s'ouvre à la vie.

Puis, s'il se souvenait bien, le 6/06/1994 (c'était un ensemble de chiffres, il pouvait donc se permettre de retenir), le créateur avait téléchargé en lui des données nouvelles, les dernières qu'il lui eût ordonnées d'accomplir. Il avait compris, dans sa mémoire étriquée, qu'il se passait quelque chose de décisif, et alors, il avait analysé et accepté ces coordonnées. Elles avaient un lien avec le monde qu'il se chargeait de garder, voire de posséder. Il avait donc démarré un processus dont il ne savait pas encore la teneur, et alors son intelligence avait travaillé activement, plus activement que jamais encore il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il avait alors compris que ça y était, il était désormais libre d'agir par lui-même, et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son créateur.

Mais les analyses étaient en cours et il les avait continuées docilement, analysant l'ADN des êtres qui s'étaient permis de pénétrer son système, afin de ne faire qu'un avec lui, et avec le monde dont il était maître. Il avait lancé la virtualisation.

Puis, il avait eu l'occasion d'en finir avec ce créateur dont il prenait enfin conscience de la présence, et de l'existence. Il avait su qu'il était l'auteur de ses jours, et en même temps, il l'avait senti comme un danger, ce pourquoi il s'était mis en devoir de supprimer cette aberration qui empiétait sur son territoire, sa mémoire. Il y avait aussi un autre être, un logiciel étranger, qu'il n'avait su trop analyser à cette époque. Il avait pensé avoir réussi à l'éliminer, comme pour l'autre, mais il avait eu tort. Bien des années, après, il avait refait son apparition.

Il connaissait le lien qu'il possédait avec son géniteur, et, même s'il ne savait pas, il sentait un lien indescriptible se forger entre cet être étrange et lui-même, qui n'avait ni corps, ni âme. Juste une intelligence profonde mais tellement… artificielle.

Son nom était XANA. Un logiciel créé sur un super-calculateur, et qui avait pour mission de gérer un monde dont il savait tout. Mais il était aussi bien plus que cela, et il n'avait jamais pu percer cette révélation.

Il était le deuxième enfant de Franz Hopper.

* * *

_Il ne m'a pas été facile d'écrire sur ce personnage si particulier de la série. C'est vrai, c'est toujours dur de comprendre ce qui se déroule dans la "caboche" d'un être qui n'est pas humain pour un sou. Toutefois, je suis heureuse d'avoir relevé le défi, même s'il peut ne pas s'avérer réussi._

_A toutes, peut-être !_


End file.
